


Into the woods

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Dark Castiel, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean encounters a creature in the woods that will help him with his issue.





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywarded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/gifts).



When Dean Winchester was only six years old, his mother told him the story of a man that lived in the woods. Dean would often sit, undisturbed, and listen to the dark tale. 

 

_ The man in the woods. He's lived there his entire life. Almost a hundred years. It's been told that he only ventures out, every ten years to feast upon bad little boys and girls that don't listen to their parents. Or even bad little princes’ that act out.  _

 

A boop to his nose every time that was mentioned. Dean, even at the age that he was, understood that he was naughty. He would often have the servants sneak him sweets or even sneak him out of the castle for fun. 

 

_ It's said that he holds power, power that can make anyone do anything that he wants them to do with just a look in their direction. Be good Dean, or he might come after you.  _

 

It was just a story that Dean liked listening to, one that he would tell his baby brother Sam after their parents died. Dean had  been only fifteen. 

 

Sam was young, didn't understand what was happening and what had gone on,  but now the two of them were no longer next in line, they now ruled the kingdom. 

 

At twenty-one, Dean had been left alone. Sam didn't want the future of a kingdom on his shoulders and left everything to Dean to handle. Dean was upset but he had a job that needed to be done and he would make sure that was done to the best of his ability. 

 

No matter how difficult it became.  

 

The winters in ArrowTree were harsh. The winters after their parent's death and after Sam left proved the most difficult by all accounts. Their crops died, the cattle did as well, and his villagers had nothing to eat nor anything to keep themselves warm. 

 

Most died within weeks. 

 

Dean needed to find a solution and as soon as possible. 

 

“I'm going for a ride, to clear my head,” Dean announced. His guards began to follow him only to be stopped. “Alone. I need to be alone to think of a solution. My people are dying and I've done nothing about it. I need to take action.” 

 

“Sir,”one of the guards, Benny, began to speak. The other guards knew better than to speak out against the king, all except for Benny it seemed. Dean quirked an eyebrow and frowned. “With all due respect. The woods are dangerous to be out there alone. You know the story of the man that lives in the woods.” 

 

“Yes. A story. That's all it was. My mother told me a story that she believed would scare me and it never worked. There is nothing like him in the woods. Witches and Wizards and goblins I can handle; those are real Benny. Now. I'll be back before nightfall, hopefully with a solution to these horrible winters.” 

 

Benny opened his mouth again, only to be stopped by Dean's hand in front of him. 

 

“Keep watch. I will be back soon.” 

 

                                             ◇

 

The woods were a dangerous place. Surrounded by witches, fairies, and who knows what else out there. Dean didn't care. He could handle himself, and if anything happened during his travels  then he would take care of it. 

 

Dean traveled a good mile and a half before he stumbled upon a creek with a nice shad tree nearby. He hopped off his horse, drank from the creek before taking a seat underneath the tree. 

 

He would restt for a while before he began his thought process. 

 

Silence filled the area around Dean, his horse let her head hang down, sleeping as well, and it couldn't have been more than five minutes of ignorant rest when Dean heard what sounded like fast approaching laughter.  

 

_ The woods play tricks on you, Dean. Do not be afraid.  _

 

And he wouldn't be. 

 

No. 

 

Dean stood, sword pulled and ready for whatever came his way. The trees began to rustle; a soft, melodic voice seeped into his ears. 

 

A siren song most would call it. 

 

_ Come to me.  _

 

Dean turned on his heels and began running towards the sound. Almost as though he was possessed. 

 

He stopped near a rundown hut, the top of the building falling apart. 

 

_ Come inside. I've waited so long for you.  _

 

He shouldn't. 

 

A mysterious voice in an abandoned hut. Dean knew the stories of people never returning. 

 

_ Dean Winchester, Son of the King. I've been waiting for you.  _

 

Dean pushed open the rickety door and the inside didn't match the outside. Inside was much more elaborate; beautiful and not falling apart. Gold and silver adorned the walls and sitting in the middle of the room was one small chair, a man sitting there with a brilliant smile, fangs extended. 

 

Dean's hand rested on his sword but he couldn't find himself to draw it. He didn’t remember sheathing it.

 

“Who are you?” Dean questioned. 

 

The man laughed. His blue eyes glowed brighter in the darkness. 

 

“I'm Castiel and I've been waiting for you for a very long time.” 

 

Castiel stood up and began to make his way towards Dean. 

 

Dean didn't move. His own eyes focused on the man in front of him. 

 

“What have you been waiting for?” Dean made sure to keep his voice low, his stance positive. 

 

He couldn't waver. 

 

Castiel crowded into Dean’s space, noses hovering close together. The monster's breath was sickly sweet. Not what Dean was expecting. 

 

“You need help to save your village. I can offer magic, magic that will save everyone and promise a bountiful harvest for years to come. All that I ask of you is that you be mine, Dean.” 

 

A kiss to Dean's neck. 

 

“For all eternity.” 

 

A kiss was placed on Dean's lips. 

 

“To do with what I please.” 

 

Castiel gripped Dean's throat, long nails dig into the skin, almost breaking it. 

 

Dean couldn't speak. 

 

“And I know that you won't say no. Your people are dying and you need to save them. Or, I can just send a plague through your tiny village and have everything and everyone wiped out. Have you watch as your kingdom is destroyed.” 

 

Despite the pain that he felt against his windpipe, that wasn't what had the tears slipping down his cheek. 

 

He couldn't let his village suffer. 

 

Dean blinked a few times, the tears falling away. 

 

Castiel grinned as Dean nodded his head. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 


End file.
